forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan (Not actually his confirmed name, it just happens to be the username of his real mortal) is one of the newer arrivals to forum fight. His fighting style is based around two forms of conjuration or summoning, ASCII magic and Pyroconjuration. Background Duncan's background hasn't exactly been revealed, probably because there isn't much to reveal. He seems to be from a land called Silvarbor, where he learned Pyroconjuration. he seems to know various characters, some of whom seem to be from different worlds, so it can be assumed that he'd been introduced to inter-dimensional travel before arriving in forum fight. In Forum Fight Upon arriving in forum fight, Duncan's first major battle was against Natasha Daemondottr, otherwise known as the shadow-forger, one of Magery's underlings. During the battle he made a few rivals and allies, including PercyJakks0n, or 'Percy', and Very Mad Guy. Whether ZamorakZaros of Seren, another fighter he met, is an ally or enemy to him, or anyone else really, is unknown. Fire and water don't mix, so as to be expected he'd kicked up quite a rivalry with Percy when the Shadowforger intruded on the scene. The battle that ensued was never concluded, however it was intense, as even in a group with several other fighters, they could not defeat her. matters were only made worse when Faron, an Elven cyber-soldier who had been fighting alongside them, turned against them and began fighting everyone. It was during this fight that Natasha showed her exultant form for the first time. After this battle was cut short, he met a cryomancer and the two began a non-hostile spar. The battle seemed to go well, although neither of them won or lost. Soon he found himself in an arena with everyone else fighting, except Magery (who he had now just met for the first time), who was having a tea party with his friends and underlings, possibly even some of his enemies He saw Natasha again, but there was no fight. Afterwards, Yontyv and Mad Guy would begin the battle of Daemonheim, in which Duncan took part. Duncan aided Mad Guy against Yontyv by fighting Yontyv's forces along with other fighters. eventually Mad Guy defeated Yontyv, however Yontyv returned, and invaded Daemonheim again. Mad Guy finally managed to defeat Yontyv, however a huge rift was opened up to Lakor, Yontyv's dimension. it was at this point that Duncan left with some other characters to evacuate the citizens and denizens of Gielenor. Afterwards, he returned and helped a time mage restore Gielenor's now ravaged landscape. However, something happened to the spell and instead, him and Mad Guy went back in time to before the battle, when Yontyv was invading Falador. Mad Guy tried to stop all of the events happening, and Duncan attempted to stop him but had exhausted all of his magic power. In the end, Mad Guy and Yontyv teleported to another plane and fought one last battle. Mad Guy was victorious, and Yontyv was transported to Lakor, where his power eventually drained away. Since this, he has had a battle with Master 1. Much to his surprise, he didn't die. This is due to Master 1 being the absolute of balance; he is always automatically a match for his enemy, and vice-versa. After this, a series of more or less random and fairly non-hostile battles took place, before he was caught by Pyro, who was rather unhappy about him having teleported everyone to a snowy arena. he used his pyroconuration to follow him and Mad Guy to the underworld, where he found that Pyro was trying to get to his home, known as Infernus. It was here where Ashlin appeared, and he tagged along when the others went to find a prisoner Ashlin was looking for. Unbeknownst to Duncan, opposite this prisoner's cell was that of the Shadowforger, Natasha Daemondottr. After she was freed, she engaged in a heated battle with the party. The battle moved to the tower, in another universe, where some pretty heated stuff happened. This was also where Duncan managed to gain the abilities of luxoconjuration and thermoconjuration, the former of which actually allowed him to get near enough to the Shadowforger to attack her, no that it did any damage. Combat (Powers, abilities, weapons, fighting style etc.) Duncan has no known permanent weapons, however he is able to use a selection of magics, mostly energy based. Pyroconjuration Pyroconjuration, otherwise known as Phoenix Magic, is one of Duncan's two specialties. it seems to involve opening up portals through which various kinds of fire can be summoned. So far he has Base Fire, normal fire which can vary in intensity, and Solid Fire, a slightly more interesting kind. It is out put by water, but is solid, and so can be easily fashioned into weapons and armor. In a short absence from Forum fight, he learned this fire, and now uses it for weapons and different kind of armor. One example is Fire Falcon Armor, a robotic jet-plane like armor built for speed and aerodynamics. ASCII Magic Also known as ASCII Conjuration, this kind of magic allows the user to conjure items and summon creatures by drawing ASCII pictures. Duncan's most powerful ASCII summon yet was by far the Kazan Serpent, a giant serpent of earth and fire with a volcano in its back which easily dwarfed the wilderness volcano. This creature was powerful enough to wipe out a large portion of Yontyv's army in one go, and also sealed up the portal he was using to summon more troops for some time. Other ASCII Conjurations include weapons such as the Solar Ice dual-blade sword, and the Faery's Light Staff, and creatures such as dragons and phoenixes. he has also conjured other items, as well as structure such as walls and towers, even having conjured attacks such as energy beams and frost-breaths. Category:Players Category:C&B